fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
General Set
Set is the Egyptian god of the desert, storms, and chaos, who was dismembered by Horus at the conclusion of a war for succession in which he committed many atrocities. Still plotting even in this state, Set stole the Book of Thoth, and his severed limbs escaped to Gensokyo with this book, fusing with another youkai, a Seto-taishō, resulting in General Set (literally Seto-taishō). Planning to use the Book of Thoth to stop time across the entire world, Set recruited Horou Torisumi, an ibis youkai who would be able to use its magic. With time stopped during Egypt's night, while Ra was away in the Underworld alongside the other gods, no one would be able to intervene, and Set would be free to do as he pleased... Unfortunately for Set, he happened to choose a fantasy land with several people capable of manipulating time themselves. While Set's temporary body was destroyed during the incident, the true god scurried away just fine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border, and Set can also modify his own concept/name), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power. This is just one such manifestation, created by fusing Set's severed limbs with Mumei's body), Body Control (He can control all his severed body parts even when dismembered, and can split himself apart as he pleases), Non-Corporeal, Possession (Took control of his and Mumei's fused body upon their fusion), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with his regular attacks), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and do not need them to exist), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level (General Set should be at least comparable to Yamata no Yato, who created and transformed into the constellation Ophiuchus, while the true god is likely more powerful). Speed: Massively FTL+ (He can keep up with the likes of Reimu and Marisa). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (His firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: His scepter. Intelligence: Set is an avowed schemer who is constantly plotting. He is the true mastermind of the incident as well, engineering a nearly perfect plan using the Book of Thoth and Horou that only failed because of Sakuya and Kaguya's ability to move within frozen time... and because he failed to realize that the time stop would be kept within Gensokyo by the Great Hakurei Barrier. Weaknesses: As a god, Set is dependent on faith. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Oyasu Milka's Pages Category:Touhou Project Category:Hollow Song of Birds Category:Abstract Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Body Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 4